dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Slash/Legends
Slash, formerly codenamed Blade, is a Dino Attack sniper and swordsman with Cyber Matrix powers. Biography Early Life Before the Dino Attack, Blade was given a White Tiger Blade by his father. Blade also had a twin brother named Axey. The Anti-Voltage Blade was on LEGO Island when the Mutant Dinos attacked. Eager for revenge, he signed up as a member of Dino Attack Team under the codename "Blade". He spent two months modifying his custom yellow Urban Avenger. While driving around LEGO City, Blade was attacked by Mutant Lizards and Mutant Raptors. The raptors wrecked his vehicle and shattered his White Tiger Blade, but he was rescued by a Fire Hammer driven by Hotwire and Kat. They brought him back to a Dino Attack Outpost, where they were attacked by Anti-Kotua's Shadow-Blades and Astrobots. With Kat's help, Blade was able to fight off the threat until Anti-Kotua retreated. Before leaving the outpost, Blade replaced his Urban Avenger with a custom dark-red Fire Hammer. Spotting a pair of Shadows jets pursuing Databoard's T-1 Typhoon, he was able to shoot one down with his sniper rifle, but the other got away. He teamed up with Databoard and Kotua as they battled their way through Shadow jets, Raptors Gangsters, and ShadowTech vans, in search of a box containing Databoard's phasing device. They discovered a large hurricane off the coast of LEGO City, created by the Anti-Voltage within. Databoard, Kotua, and Blade boarded the Anti-Voltage and were captured by Anti-Kotua. Blade and Databoard searched the airship for the hangar, only to be confronted by ShadowTech and a mysterious man with orange sunglasses. After taking out the ShadowTech soldiers, Blade continued to look for the weather control room. Instead, he found an Internet Experiment Lab, where he entered a giant portal. A voice told him that he had been chosen to wield the powers of the Cyber Matrix, given him control over the powers of 35 souls. He returned to the Anti-Voltage, now sporting rainbow-colored hair and blue armor. Testing out his new powers, Blade battled Anti-Kotua, ShadowTech, and six Robo Ninjas. After defeating Anti-Kotua and stopping the hurricane, the Dino Attack agents were able to escape the Anti-Voltage in a T-1 Typhoon. During the escape, Blade was shot with ShadowTech's tranquilizers, which briefly caused him to hallucinate about Voya Nui upon regaining consciousness. When Kotua and Hotwire were captured by ShadowTech, Databoard and Blade searched for them. They met Circuit, who told them about the Anti-Dino project sought by Cane. They were attacked by Raptors gangsters and ShadowTech soldiers as they searched for the Anti-Dino machine, seeking to find it before ShadowTech could do so. BIONICLE Meets Exo-Force RPG Blade pursued an individual known as Scoper, who was planning Operation "Fusion". The chase brought Blade through a tunnel leading to Metru Nui. There, he was attacked by Robo-Blade, who had been activated by Cane. He emerged victorious over his robotic clone, destroying the robot with a Hyperdoken. However, the attack drained him of energy, and he passed out. When Blade woke up, he was greeted by Rahaga Norik at the Dino Resistance Force Headquarters. Norik explained that Blade's skill in defeating Robo-Blade would help defend Metru Nui from the Mutant Dinos. However, two more Robo-Blades (named Byron and Langston) arrived and attacked. Blade used Teleportation Kanoka to send them to Ta-Metru, buying him and Norik time to prepare for battling Byron and Langston. Norik unveiled the true purpose of the Dino Resistance Force Headquarters: building Exo-Force Battle Machines. Blade was given a Stealth Hunter built by the Matoran. Blade flew the Stealth Hunter back to LEGO City, unknowingly followed by Rahaga Bomonga in a Gate Defender. Blade then helped Kotua battle Robo-Kotua in an effort to stop Robo-Kat from taking Kat away. They were too late to stop Cane from finding the Anti-Dino Machine, with which he went on rampage across LEGO City. Blade, Bomonga, and Hotwire encountered a Robo-Dragon, and they made their escape while the Robo-Dragon was distracted by a Mutant T-Rex. The Anti-Dino Machine arrived and fired at Blade's Stealth Hunter. Fortunately, Norik arrived with a large cavalry of Exo-Force Battle Machines, but then the Anti-Dino Machine quickly destroyed most of the mechs. The Robo-Dragon, now joined by a Robo-Wolf and a Robo-Lion, attacked the Anti-Dino Machine, giving Blade and his teammates a chance to escape. Blade, Hotwire, Kotua, and Shadow were rejoined by Norik, who was piloting a Titan Tracker. Blade and Norik returned to Metru Nui, where they combined the Stealth Hunter and Grand Titan into the Mountain Warrior. Piloting the new mech, Blade returned to LEGO City and engaged the Anti-Dino Machine in an effort to stop Cane from reaching Dino Attack Headquarters. Unfortunately, the Anti-Dino Machine easily destroyed the Mountain Warrior's arms, and Bomonga was seriously injured in the firefight. In the end, the combined forces of Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, the LEGOLAND military, the Neutron Tank, and the two airships Saber and Voltage were finally able to destroy the Anti-Dino Machine. Battling Brothers Later, Blade met up with Axey, who was now a ShadowTech lieutenant and assassin, and he battled his now-evil brother. Blade was surprised to discover that Axey also had Cyber Powers, having mastered them after training for 20 years. Axey activated Beast Out Mode, transformed into a phoenix, and attacked Blade. Things only escalated when a LEGOLAND Airforce Airship arrived to neutralize both of them. Axey tried to quickly finish the fight with a Skydive Scorcher attack, but Blade survived by activating Double Soul. After emerging victorious, he changed his codename to "Slash". Slash teamed up with Kotua and Silver on a mission to infiltrate a ShadowTech base and arrest Cane. While Kotua located Cane and Silver hacked into ShadowTech's mainframe, Slash battled ShadowTech's guardian robots and successfully reprogrammed one of them, Harpunia, to fight alongside Dino Attack Team. They escaped via submarine but were stranded on an island, allowing Cane to escape. They were rescued by T-1 Typhoons and brought back to Dino Attack Headquarters. There, Slash once again encountered and fought Lt. Axey, who transformed into a scythe-wielding wolf. With the help of Kotua, Silver, and Harpunia, Slash was able to force Axey to transform into a phoenix and retreat. Using Gyro Soul, Slash gave pursuit. Axey revealed that the scythe was actually the Module Staff, which can turn into any melee weapon. Axey then used the Module Staff to capture Slash and bring him back to a ShadowTech base. Slash was able to escape by disguising himself as one of the guards, then returned to Dino Attack Headquarters in a ShadowTech helicopter. Slash, Databoard, Hawk, and Blaze were assigned on a mission to Vikings Isle to locate missing scientists. During the mission, they battled a Mutant Dragon Hybrid. They found the scientists hiding in a cave and, as they made their escape, rescued Spark. However, their T-1 Typhoon was shot down by Mutant Pterosaurs, and the Saber's mini ship accidentally left Databoard behind. Slash, Hawk, and Spark used the mini-ship to rescue Databoard and Stealth, but Lt. Axey destroyed the ship. When Axey transformed into a wolf/phoenix hybrid, Stealth called him out on looking ridiculous. Slash confronted his brother one last time, but was knocked out in a big explosion that allowed Axey to escape. They were rescued by a T-1 Typhoon. In LEGO City, Slash teamed up with Hawk to hunt down unimutants. They were nearly killed by a unimutant raptor, but were rescued in time by the arrival of the Saber, which reverted the unimutants' mutations. Abilities and Traits Slash is an expert sniper and swordsman. His weapon of choice was the White Tiger Blade, which he always brought with him wherever he goes. Slash is also a skilled programmer, able to reprogram the ShadowTech guardian robot Harpunia. After discovering the Cyber Matrix, Slash was given the power of 35 souls. This allows him to shapeshift at will. His abilities include turning his arms into Z-sabers, hammers, flamethrowers, swords, busters, or Vulcan guns; enlarging the size of his fists; generating a personal force field; firing rings of electricity from his hand; and creating a giant domed helmet on his arm as a shield. Slash can also perform a Hyperdoken, but the attack drains his energy and causes him to pass out, so he cannot perform it more than once every two days. During his first battle with Axey, Slash learned how to activate Double Soul abilities. This is a very difficult technique to learn, since Axey had to spend over five years training to learn how to do it, but it came naturally to Slash in the heat of the moment. Using Double Soul, Slash can transform his entire body to suit a particular need. These transformations include Knight Soul, Napalm Soul, Thunder Soul, Wind Soul, Gyro Soul, Medi-Soul, Torch-Soul, Aqua-Soul, and Number-Soul. Slash is calm, cool, and collective. After witnessing the destruction of LEGO Island and having his father's White Tiger Blade shattered by a Mutant Raptor, he seeks revenge against the Mutant Dinos. A surefire way to press Slash's berserk button is to call him a "newb", which Anti-Kotua exploited to his advantage. Slash is a big fan of anime and videogames, especially those featuring giant mechs. He apparently broke four Gamecubes while playing Super Smash Bros. Melee against Databoard. Since gaining Cyber Powers, Slash also gained the ability to break through the fourth wall. He read the Dino Attack RPG Player's Guide to figure out how to combat Shadow-Blades, and he also is aware that he is in a forum topic composed of posts. Although Databoard just rolls with it, Stealth does not know what he is talking about. Quotes Trivia *Slash is the primary character of Metty the Black Wizard in Dino Attack RPG. *Slash's Dino Attack agent ID is Agent S047. Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Legends